Scarlet Fang
by Richardthebunny
Summary: What happens when the last book ends? This is my idea. And the scarlet hand comes back, with a fang.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- So yea, this is my first fan fiction, and I am excited. If you review, don't yell at me, but encourage me! If you yell, I might not continue this.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Sisters Grimm. If I did, the series would NEVER EVER end!

* * *

Prologue

_I watched the small girl throw kicks and punches at the dragon, her knuckles bleeding._

_Her auburn hair whipping back and forth with every ounce of strength she was giving. I heard Pucks holler in the distance as he fought Moth._

_I hoped my husband was ok. I prayed that he would live. Our daughters were off somewhere, completely un aware off my arm. At least, where my arm used to be. _

_This little girl was fighting the fight I used to lead. She was fighting the Scarlet Fang._

_I guess I should explain…_

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**

**_I HAVE A POLL! PLEASE ANSWER IT!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_ANOTHER DISCLAIMER- I __**still**__ do not won the sisters grimm. I would if I could..._

_A/N-Please review! AND..._ **BAD SPELLERS OF THE WORLD... UNTIE!**

It all started when my daughter got her wings. They looked exactly like Puck's, large and pink. She was crying the whole time, and her younger sister, Emma , was asking all about being a fairy princess. "Do you know about the brothers Grimm?" I asked my oldest Daughter. "Yea, they wrote those fairy tales. What does this have to do with anything?"Alison blew off the question like a fly. "Actually, they have to do with everything. Before I married your dad, my last name was Grimm. I am one of the very, very great grand children of the brothers. Your father Robin Goodfellow, is Puck from the Shakespeare play." Then I heard our front door slam. "I am home!" Puck walked upstairs to the room, and frowned at the door I kicked down. " 'Brina, I hope you have an explanation for this." His green eyes scanned the room, and fell on Alison's back. "Oh, good reason." He set down the bag of groceries, and ran his hand through his hair. "Surprise." I sad with fake energy. Then, a spear shot through the room, and stuck straight out of the closet door.

"Girls, we need to leave." I ushered them to the laundry room, where I kept the emergency packs incase this would happen. I was glad they were quiet the whole time, as if they talked, I night have a nervous breakdown. I shoved a yellow duffle bag into everyone's arms, and gestured for them to get into the washing machine. "Mom! Are you crazy?" Alison asked me fiercely. I stole a glance at Puck, and he nodded. "We should go to Uncle Jakes place." I stated, and turned a dial on the machine. The circular door expaned to the size of a normal door. I heard pounding on our front door, and the threatening yells of the Scarlet Fang. I widened my eyes at the sound of our wooden door splitting in half. "Go!" Puck shoved us all through the door, and then I saw a flash of light.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Ok, this chapter is a LITTLE longer than the others. If you don't like reading, then have your minions do it for you… PLEASE REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER! I do not own the Sisters Grimm.

Me-Guess what! I own the Sisters Grimm!

Puck- No you don't.

Me- Well, let me pretend.

When the magical light died down, I checked all around me to make sure my family was there. Everyone was, but Emma and Allie looked a little worn out. I tried to stand up, and realized we were in the middle of a garden of daisies. I heard a screen door slam, and three barking dogs. Two of them were our dogs'

Buster and Ruby, while the other one was a large white Great Dane. "I suppose these are your dogs?" A girl, around Allison's age, stood there, her arms crossed. "Zoe!" Puck smiled at the girl, and she ran inside. I was then

tackled by our two dogs, their tongues washing my face and getting slobber in my hair. "Who is that?" Allie asked to no one. "Yea Puck, who is that?" I stared at him waiting for an answer. "The daughter of

Romeo and Juliette." He shrugged like it was nothing. I heard the door slam again, and the girl came out

with two adults and my Uncle in tow. "Brina! How are you doing?" Uncle Jake smiled at me, and

Crouched down to pet our dogs. "The Scarlet Fang is destroying our house."

His smile slowly turned into a frown. "I knew they would be back, I was just dreaming that they were gone for good."

I looked around at the family Jake has been staying with. The woman who I supposed was Juliette had dark brown hair in a braid, and big golden eyes. Rome, had beach blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Their daughter Zoe had auburn hair and one blue eye like her father, and one gold one like her mother. The whole family looked like super models on a runway.

"Jake, who are these people?" Juliette questioned. "My family. This is my niece Sabrina Gri- Goodfellow, My Nephew-in-law Puck, and my great nieces Allie and Frog." He pointed to each of us, and smiling when he called Emma Frog. It was his nickname for her. Romeo gasped at Puck. "You grew up! Now I have to pay Juliette fifty bucks!" Puck laughed. "Yea, I got married too! Never even thought of that huh?" They soon were both laughing and talking about some game they used to play where the object was to hit a tree three times, and see who made the larger dent.

Zoe came up and grinned at me. "You're my hero!" She stated. "The way you defeated the mirror, that's just amazing!" I nodded and smiled at her, but secretly wanted her to go away. "You know , I am the miniature you. I am the one who needs to defeat the scarlet fang." Her smile dropped a little when she said she had to fight the scarlet fang, but it quickly regained.

"I can't believe we can't have the steak tonight! It has been in the fridge for a while, and we were finally going to get rid of it." I exclaimed as I sat down at the dining table. It had black steel legs that curved and held a glass table. The chairs were the same wood as the kitchen cabinets, and had black steel legs. "Sabrina, Its ok, we are still going to eat!" Puck groaned and grabbed his hair. "If they ever bring out the food, that is." Puck still had his appetite from when he was in kid form. He still ate whenever he could. Zoe walked out of the kitchen holding a pile of place mats in her arms. "The table is already set, Zoe, we don't need place mats." Allie rolled her eyes, and Emma squeezed her earlobes. It was like Daphne when she bit her hand.

Then Zoe straightened her back, and gazed at me. "You have a guest or two."


	4. Chapter 4

_FLASHBACK! Duh Duh DUN DUN!_

_Zoe gazed at me, and said "You have a guest or two."_

_Flash back over. _

Puck, Jake and I stiffened. We had no idea what that meant. If the scarlet fang was at our house, they must have wanted us. And they would never stop until they get what they want. I clutched the steak knife in my hand, wishing I brought some weapons. My eyes scanned the door that lead out to the porch, waiting for a group of nasty's to come in. But nothing happened. A flash of light eloped around the archway that led to the kitchen, and eight people stepped out. "Thanks for telling us that you would come. I needed to make place mats for you!" Zoe set down the place mats on a counter, and pulled on one side of the table. It looked like she was light headed, but the table shot out, and magically eight seats followed as the table grew. "Now you can see why our dining room is big." Juliette walked out of the kitchen, balancing cups on a tray.

"Will you all stand?" She set down the tray, and smiled at us. We all stood up.

I soon realized that the eight people that came in were Daphne, My Mom and Dad, My little brother Basil, Pinocchio carrying two baby boys, who were named Canis and Morgan _(Morgan can be a boys name!), _and a girl in a read wind breaker, Red. I smiled at my sister Daphne. I haven't seen her in a few months, as she has been busy with her two boys. She smiled back, and took Canis from her husband's arms.

"We shall now place the placemats." Juliette gestured for us to line the wall with the archway. We all shuffled our feet over and stared at her, who now held the placemats in her arms. "First off, we welcome our guest to our home. You are welcome to stay as long as you want." She smiled, and cleared her throat. "We shall now have the placemat ceremony." I rolled my eyes. Oh No.


End file.
